Home Video Releases
Toei Animation holds the right of One Piece anime in Japan. Currently they have released more than 100 DVDs. In addition, starting from July 23, 2010 Toei started re-releasing the series from the beginning into the "DVD Logs". The first DVD was released on February 21, 2001, which contained four episodes. The first 206 episodes were produced in the common 4:3 "Fullscreen" aspect ratio. Starting with episode 207, Toei began to produce and broadcast the series in native HDTV 16:9 aspect ratio although Toei decided to release episodes 207-229 (The Entire Davy Back Fight Arc and Filler arcs between that and Water 7) in the non-native aspect ratio with the image being cropped and re-sized to the prior 4:3 aspect ratio. The rest of the series is released for sale on DVD in the proper widescreen 16:9 aspect ratio, however Toei has provided cropped 4:3 versions of the DVDs to DVD rental stores in Japan. This, unfortunately, has caused some misconception that Toei only made the show available in 4:3 to fans not native to Japan, because the most common DVD raws found cited online were from the 4:3 rental copies. Season 1 Toei divided the series into seasons: The first season is the only one that did not have any special title. Season 2 "Entering into the Grand Line" Season 3 "Introducing Chopper at the Winter Island" Season 4 The fourth season divided into two parts. Part 1 "Arrival at Alabasta". Part 2 "Fierce Fighting in Alabasta" Season 5 "TV Original" Each Volume has a different subtitle for this Season. It is the first and only season that does not have any Log Collections so far. Season 6 The sixth season divided into two parts. Part 1 "Sky Island - Skypiea" Part 2 "Sky Island - Golden Bell" Season 7 "Escape! The Marine Fortress & The Foxy Pirate Crew" Season 8 "Water Seven" Season 9 "Enies Lobby" 9th Season Special In the middle of the 9th Season, One Piece was changed time slots from Saturday night to Sunday Morning. When this happened, 5 episodes were played that recapped the Straw Hats' backstories for any new viewers the time slot change may have brought in. In addition to this, the short Omake chapters were animated and featured at the end of each episode. Despite numbering these episodes as part of the normal run, (rather than marking them as specials) Toei chose not to include these episodes in-sequence with the rest. The normal sequential DVD release skips these episodes entirely and they were released on this "9th Season Special" DVD. Season 10 "Thriller Bark" Season 11 "Sabaody Archipelago" Season 12 "Island of Women" Season 13 "Impel Down" Season 14 "Marineford" Season 15 "Fishman Island" Movies All movies released in Blu-ray disc. Movies from 1-8 released again in DVD with lower price for limited time of period ''(August 6 to October 29, 2010)''and with 5.1 audio channel. Movie 9 and 10 released in two editions the Limited Edition has a bonus disc with voice actor’s interviews, in-theater guest appearances on the movie’s opening day, and all movie trailers. TV Specials & Special Episodes Some Episodes are aired entirely out of continuity with the rest of the series, even outside of normal Filler arcs. Most often, these episodes aren't numbered sequentially with the rest of the episodes but there are exceptions (Like the 2nd set of Chief Luffy Specials and the Movie 10 Specials) External Links *Toei Animation *Avex mode: a complete list of DVD, CD and Log collections. Site Navigation * Category:Lists * Category:Merchandise